


idek

by luciferishot



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drinking, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mild Smut, in chapter 4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-20 05:37:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13710993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferishot/pseuds/luciferishot
Summary: Michael Mell's roommate Chloe Valentine drags him to a party where he meets the yummy Jeremy Heere.





	1. not banging anyone tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so somethings might not be accurate because I originally wrote this with made-up characters, but loved the idea of college boyf riends.

"Please?" My roommate begged while tugging on my sleeve. "No," I said for the fifth time. "Come on you need it," she reasoned. I scoffed. "I do not need to go to some stupid college party with you and watch you get so drunk that you can't stand up straight." Chloe gasped and pulled back, her hand on her chest in mock hurt. "No, you don't need that because that won't happen. What you _do_ need is to get drunk, have fun, and hook up with a guy," she said while tracing my lips with her finger. "Chl-"Please? If you don't come I'll get drunk and then drive back to come get you," she cut me off. "Do **_not_** do that Chlo." I grabbed her hands and looked her straight in the eyes. "Michael, come with me," she moaned, her cheek on my chest. I sighed. Chloe was stubborn and the party was going on all night since it was a Friday, so she would bug me _all night_ if she had to. "Fine," I relented. She squealed and jumped up to pull me towards my room. "Chlo, what-" "You are **_not_** going to a party in those clothes," she explained, throwing open the closet doors. "Nobody will want to hook up." My eyes widened and I pulled free. "I am not hooking up with _anyone_ tonight." She simply rolled her eyes at me. A couple minutes later she triumphantly cried out. I felt something land on me and sat up on the bed, holding the clothing. She had picked out my black ripped skinny jeans and a red crop top with the gay flag on it. I ushered her out of the room and changed. It's not like anyone was actually going to see me. They'd all be too drunk or too busy getting drunk to pay attention to someone like me. As soon as I walked out a fedora was slapped onto my head and Chloe whistled in appreciation. "God, if you weren't gay I'd _totally_ ba-" "Okay! We should go." I grabbed her hand and my keys. "How do you have a perfect face, great legs, _and_ a fantastic butt? That's like getting jackpot at a slot machine." She inquired as she stared at my ass. "Oh, shut up. You're the one with good looks here," I retorted. I snorted as I remembered the last time we had this conversation in Starbucks and how she had asked the closest girl who was right. The girl had said both of them were right, her and Chloe exchanging numbers afterwards. When Chloe's boyfriend dumped her, she had hooked up with the girl, Christine, and they were still friends now. "Oh yeah? Let's see what she thinks." Chloe recited, thinking about the same thing.

We pulled up to the party a half hour later. I debated on letting her get out of the car and then just driving back. As if reading my thoughts, she stayed in the car until I took out the keys and opened my door. The dorm room's door was already open so we walked straight in. It occurred to me right then how gay this outfit was, even topped off with a fedora. Chloe, of course, beelined for the drinks. I made me way towards the stairs and leaned against the wall. I tilted my head back and closed my eyes to find some comfort in the overcrowded place. I felt someone tap my shoulder. "What, Chlo? Did you find someone that I can hook up with?" I didn't bother to open my eyes. "I don't know who Chlo is but she seems like a good friend if she's finding you a hook up." My eyes flew open at the unfamiliar voice. They widened even more when I saw an attractive guy standing in front of me. He had pale green eyes and pink, full lips. He was lean but had muscles and wasn't wearing a shirt underneath his unzipped grey jacket. I bit my lip and tore my eyes away from the dude's torso. "I'm Jeremy. I was going to ask if you'd had too many drinks, but I don't think you've had any." the male introduced himself. "No, but I need one. I do not want to be here." I shook my head and ran my fingers through my hair. Jeremy needed to leave so that I could stare at him without it being obvious, or Chloe needed to get here with drinks.

As if on cue I could hear her yelling at me while pushing through the bodies in the room, "Michael, there are so many hot guys here it's _insane_. I've seen like four that are your type and they're _all_ shirtless. You should definitely bang one of them." I closed my eyes. "I told you I'm _not_ banging anyone tonight." I yelled back, grabbing one of the cups from her hand and downing it in one go. I grabbed the other one but didn’t drink it right away. Jeremy looked on with his eyebrows raised in surprise. "This is Chlo?" He smirked as she turned to look at him. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and introduced herself while openly checking him out. I rolled my eyes but took the opportunity to stare at Jeremy's shirtless top. "Hmm, make that four a five. How did you, Michael Mell, find the balls to start talking to hot stuff here?" Chloe asked me, forcing me to once again tear my eyes off those golden abs. "Oh, um, Jeremy came up to me first," I stuttered. Said boy chuckled. He had seen me staring at him. I downed the rest of the cup and moved towards the serving tables. "I need alcohol, and I need it now. Chlo, stay there I'll get you a drink, too." I drank two more cups before filling them both up and walking back to where the other two were. I had always been good at holding my liquor, I was just starting to feel the buzz. When I got to the stairs, Jeremy had taken off his jacket completely and Chloe was gone. I looked at him in inquiry and he answered that she had started to dance with some girl. I offered a cup to him.

He smiled and took it. "Michael, right?" I nodded. We talked for a while about random things, both drinking enough to get tipsy. " You're really attractive, you know," Jeremy said with a slight slur. I felt my face flush in embarrassment. "N-no I'm not. I'm nowhere _near_ as yummy as you are." My eyes widened when I realized what I said. "I mean-" I was cut off by his lips against mine. I gasped, and he took the chance to deepen the kiss. We backed against the banister, slowly making out. He pulled away and grabbed my hand. As he pulled me up the stairs I realized we weren't at either of our dorms. "But-" I called out to him over the music. "It's okay. This is my dorm," Jeremy interrupted, understanding my doubts. He pulled me into his room and resumed kissing. My lips vibrated as Jeremy chuckled. "You lied to your friend," he murmured. I pulled back to look at him, furrowing my brows in confusion. Jeremy chuckled again. He connected our foreheads and trailed a finger down my chest. "You told her you weren't banging anyone tonight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you lovelies for reading! Please leave feedback, next chapter will be posted on Monday.


	2. the girl you disappeared with?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loves, it's my birthday!! Thank you so much for reading the first chapter, and I hope you enjoy this one too.

The next morning, I woke up early as usual, but I was not in one of the usual beds. I sat up, blushing furiously as I looked down at Jeremy next to me. Trying to think of what to do without being rude, I decided to leave my number in his phone. That way if he wanted it to be just a one night stand he could delete it and if he wanted it to be more he could text me. I put on my jeans, shirt, and fedora quickly and slipped out of his room. I was surprised to see that in the living room, asleep on the couch, was Chloe. I knelt down next to her and brushed her hair away from her face. "Mikey?" she mumbled, stirring. "Shh, we're going to go home now, okay?" I whispered gently as I placed an affectionate kiss on her temple. Picking her up bridal style, I carried her out to the car. I laid her down in the backseat and made sure not to wake her when I drove. The few people awake on campus gave us weird looks on the way to our dorm, but aside from that we were left alone.

About an hour later my phone vibrated against my leg. I looked down from _The Good Doctor_ to see that an unfamiliar number had texted me. **Michael?**  I chuckled as I realized it was Jeremy. **How'd you know?** Instead of putting 'Michael' in, I had put my contact as 'Not A Disappointment'. **I mean it was open to it, so I kind of figured. And because you definitely fit your name.**  I blushed and rolled my eyes. "Shut up. I hate blushing," I said, but realized he couldn’t hear me. We talked and soon I couldn't ignore my growling stomach. I went into the kitchen and started to make scrambled eggs while softly singing to myself. "Oh. _My_." I tensed up in fear as arms went around my waist. Chloe laughed under her breath but winced when pain went through her head. "Hey, babe. How you doin'?" I asked gently. She sighed. "Hungover." I took the pan off the burner. "How much did you drink?" I turned around, wrapping my arms around her and kissing the top of her head. Again, she sighed. "I don’t know, Mikey. 5 cups? Can you get drunk off the alcohol on someone's lips when you kiss them?" She asked in genuine interest. I laughed. Chloe had always been a lightweight compared to me. "Who'd you kiss?" I asked in the same tone she had just used. Chloe smiled and my interest grew. "Brooke," she said sheepishly. "And is this Brooke the same girl you disappeared with to go dance?" I teased. She looked up at me. Her nose wrinkled and she stuck her tongue out at me. "At least I didn't disappear to sleep with someone," she retorted. I huffed in disbelief, turning my head up and going back to my eggs, I put them in a bowl and sat at the table. Chloe leaned against the counter, arms crossed and lip out in a pout. Realizing I had forgotten hot sauce I got back up and walked to the fridge. Chloe smiled mischievously. "I'm kidding. I'm glad _someone_ finally got a piece of your fine ass," she said, slapping my "fine ass" as she walked past me. I turned around but she was already skipping into her room, giggling like she was seven. "I hate you!" I yelled with a smile on my face. She peeked her head out the door and blew me a kiss. "I love you too," she sang and went to go change.

Our shared dorm worked out perfectly since I'm gay and Chloe is, partially. She doesn't have to worry about dressing modestly around me; she changes with the door open out of habit, and we can tell each other about guys we like. We both have the same taste in movies and like to cuddle, making nights we don't have homework or studying to do very amusing. Our music is similar but we disagree on some artists. She thinks that Bob Marley's music style died when he did. _I_ think he's still amazing and should be blasted on every speaker that Miami has every May 11. It was my turn to whistle as she came out of her room in red booty shorts and a black crop top. Her tan skin stood out against the colors and her hair fell to her mid-back in two French braids. "You make me question my sexuality sometimes, you know," I sighed. I knew she was drop-dead gorgeous but I wasn't attracted to her. "Can we watch movies and cuddle? With the lights off and a blanket?" She asked quietly as she wrapped her arms around my neck and placed her head on the top of my head. I finished my eggs and put the bowl in the sink before turning back to her. "Of course." She got settled while I grabbed our favorite blanket. When I sat down, Chloe immediately grabbed the blanket and latched on to me. She had already picked a movie,  _Great Gatsby_. I groaned softly, "How many times have we watched this in the past two weeks?" Chloe punched me in the side. "Not nearly enough," she replied. We tangled together underneath the blanket to stay warm while watching the movie. Near the end my phone vibrated in my pocket. Fishing it out, I saw that it was from Jeremy. Well, it said it was from 'Yummy', which made me smile at my choice of a nickname. Chloe tried to be subtle and sneak a look at my phone, but she busted out laughing and blew her cover. "Who is _that_?" She cackled. I chuckled with her, waiting until she could breathe to reply. "The guy I disappeared to sleep with." This made her laugh harder. I read what he said. **Vous devriez venir.**  You should come. Why is he texting me in French? **When? And why are you speaking French?**  I didn't get an answer for a few minutes. **In an hour, and it's a habit.**  I smiled. God, of course a hot guy would know French. I turned to the body next to me. "Hey, when I leave, do you want me to call over Christine? Or Brooke?" I asked. I didn't want her to be alone when she was hungover. "Brooke," she whispered sleepily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you wonderful humans for reading this, please leave a comment! If a third chapter is wanted it will be posted on Thursday.


	3. Disturbing Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for the feedback, they make my day!

I was kind of nervous as I drove over to Jeremy's. The invitation was random, and I had a suspicion he was either with friends or it hadn't been him. Or both. When I pulled up, my first theory was proven. There were already two cars there. **Are you sure you want me there?**  If it hadn't been Jeremy that had texted me, whoever it was wouldn't still have his phone. Almost immediately I felt the vibrations of a text message. **Absolutely. I'll explain when you arrive.**  I bit my lip. Rolling my eyes, I got out of the car, and as I walked to his door, it was opened before I could knock. I was met with Jeremy in sweatpants and a loose t-shirt. He smiled at me while placing his hands on either side of my face. I returned the smile before being pulled into a sweet kiss. I hummed as my hands made their way to his waist. When he whined and tried to deepen the kiss, I pulled away, "You said you'd explain when I arrived, and I arrived. So, explain." I chuckled as I saw Jeremy pout in disappointment and granted him another short kiss. "This wasn't my idea, I promise," he grumbled. "My dormmates noticed me limping, thanks to someone, and had the idea to play _Disturbed Friends_." I pulled back to look at him incredulously. "What the hell is that, and what does it have to do with me?" I asked in an exasperated voice. Jeremy laughed with a radiant smile, and I swear my heart stopped for a second. "Oh my god, you dork. It's a board game with dirty and sexual questions, and my friends thought it'd be funny if we played it with people we've done dirty and sexual things with. Make sense?" He summarized. Oh no. I regret coming now. "Um, yeah, it does. Unfortunately, I have a hungover friend I need to babysit," I excused myself.

As I moved to leave, Jeremy grabbed my hand before I could make it to the car. The caramel-haired male pressed himself against me and laced our hands together, looking up at me through his lashes, "Please?" he asked in a soft, seducing whisper. I groaned in response, "You can't look at me like that." With a small smile, Jeremy raised himself, so he could connect our lips. This time I didn't pull away when he swiped his tongue against my lower lip in a silent ask for entrance but parted my lips to give him permission. "Please?" He softly moaned as he wrapped his arms around my neck. I nipped at his lip. "We can't go inside if you're on me," I murmured in reluctance. I'm definitely going to regret this later. He took a few seconds to pull back, but quickly grabbed my hand and dragged me inside.

I was surprised to see that the place was clean and not in chaos. When we got to the "living room", he didn't let go of my hand, instead pushing me to sit down on the floor with the rest of the people. I obeyed, not expecting him to sit in my lap in front of the 6 other people afterwards. He leaned back as I wrapped my arms around his waist. "Are we gonna start?" He asked casually. My face was burning in embarrassment and I rested my forehead against his back to hide. "Hold on, Jere, you gonna introduce us to 'Not A Disappointment', here?" A blonde guy asked. He had his hand around a brunette's waist, who I assumed was the "person he did dirty and sexual things with". Jeremy rolled his eyes as I chuckled at my contact name. "Everyone, this is Michael. He's hella attractive and I love his laugh. Michael, this is," he pointed to the blonde, "Rich. He's a smart-ass and loves brownies." He went around the circle, telling me their names and a fact about them. "That's Jeremy. He plays guitar and loves dick," a black-haired guy, Jake, I think, said after Jeremy was done. "Oh, shut up. Can we start _now_?" The boy in my lap asked and I could see that he was blushing. The game was fun, when watching other people play it. It soon was Jeremy's turn, and honestly, I couldn't wait. He got a fill-in-the-blank card that said, "I tried to masturbate with ____, but I'll never do that again." His eyes widened, but he nodded and squinted as he thought. "Oh!" He perked up. "In high school I was desperate, so I used my brother's bubble wand. Yeah, never again," he shuddered at the memory as he answered. My turn. Great. Jeremy picked mine up and chuckled. "What's your safe word?" He read aloud. I sighed in relief. I could answer this. "Kazoo," I said chuckled. I got confused when he nodded and leaned in for another card. What was he doing, I already answered? "Okay, Michael, that card said to pick another card after answering, so..." Jeremy trailed off as I glared at him sharply. "I swear! Look," he shoved to card in my face to show that it did, on the top, say that. I rolled my eyes and nodded for him to continue. "Have you taken your clothes off for money?" He wiggled his eyebrows, still turned in my lap to look at me. Okay, this was an easy question, if they don't want details. "I mean I'm kind of a stripper, so of course."

I watched Jeremy's jaw drop open. The room went silent as everyone froze in shock. Then suddenly everyone started yelling and questioning me. Jeremy quieted them, then turned to me to ask, "What do you mean 'kind of' and where?" "I mean I only do it on break and some weekends," I answered. Everyone looked at me expectantly and I realized there was another part to the question. "I'm not telling you where!" I looked at Jeremy like he'd grown an extra head. I just met these people. I don't care if I slept with one of them, I _just_ met them. There was a collection of whines and protest that filled the room. "Please, Micah?" the green-eyed male said in the same tone of voice that he had used to get me to play this stupid game. I shook my head stubbornly. I wouldn't let him seduce me into spilling this information. He leaned in to connect our foreheads while whispering, "Will you tell me later if I don't tell anyone?" I glared at him. "Maybe," was all I said before I urged the game to keep going. It was entertaining, and I learned a lot about everyone, especially Jeremy. When I looked at the clock I was surprised to see 2 hours had passed. I took out my phone to ask Chloe if everything was fine and if she needed anything. Usually when she got hungover, she'd get sick soon after. I soon got a snap from her. We alternated from texting to Snapchatting each other, so I didn't find it weird. I opened it and almost choked on my spit. Jeremy felt me shake against him as I tried not to choke and turned with a concerned expression on his face. He saw my phone and widened his eyes before slowly turning back around. It was her on the couch with Brooke in between her legs. It wasn't hard to guess what was happening. Yes, I'm gay, but that didn't mean I enjoyed seeing a picture of my roommate/best friend receiving oral with the caption "Nope, everything's good. We got stuff to eat out." I sighed. Her and her stupid puns. I looked up as I heard Jeremy's question. "Which part of your body turns you on the most? Besides your dick, of course," Rich asked with a smirk. Jeremy groaned. "After this next round everyone is leaving." He sat there pouting for a few seconds. "My thighs," he mumbled. Rich leaned forward, his hand cupping his ear. "I'm sorry, what?" He was teasing Jeremy, it was obvious, and I would've stopped him if the blush covering the shorter male's face didn't look so cute. "My thighs," he repeated. Just to see if his face could get any redder, I slid my hands down from where they were on his hips to the tops of his thighs. To everyone else in the room, the only reaction Jeremy had was bighting his lip, but I could feel everything he did. I could feel his shoulders shake as he silently whimpered, his back arching slightly. I slid my hands back up to his hips, tucking that information away for when I needed it. We went around one more time as Jeremy had said before they all left. He turned around so he was facing me, straddling my hips, as he wove his fingers into my hair. "You want to stay here tonight? Cuddle and make out?" He murmured with an innocent gaze. I captured his lips in a quick kiss. "Of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, loves, please let me know if you want another chapter. if so, it'll be posted on Saturday? Maybe, we'll see if I go out of town or not.


	4. **MILD SMUT**

When I woke up the first thing I noticed was that our position had changed. Rather than Jeremy half on top of me and half off, we were now spooning with my arms around his waist. One of my hands dropped to his bare thigh and traced patterns on the smooth skin.

Jeremy stirred, pressing against me, but my hands didn't stop their movement. I wasn't exactly thinking about last night, I just liked the feel of his muscles under my fingers. He whimpered, and I remembered what he'd said. I could feel him hardening just from the light touches. Screw it, might as well continue. I started to kiss his neck, sucking dark marks in certain places. Jeremy stirred again, but this time I could tell he woke up. He moaned and leaned his head back.

"Good morning," I murmured. He flipped over so he was straddling me. "Michael, please," he whined, intertwining his fingers in my hair and pulling. I hummed in contentment as I lightly scratched his inner thighs. When he whined and gracefully arched his back, I moved so he was pinned beneath me, leaving a trail of kisses from his jaw to his stomach. The green-eyed male sighed when I got to the waistband of his boxers, but instead of touching where he wanted to be touched I moved down to his thighs. Jeremy's legs wrapped around my head as I sucked, nipped, and kissed his inner thighs.

It didn't take long until he was trembling under my touch. I watched as he threw his head back, pulling away when he bit his lip to keep his noises in. My hair was tugged as Jeremy protested. "Micha, pl-" I cut him off with a yawn. "Can we go back to bed?" I asked. I was just trying to rile him up, and it worked. "Michael James Mell you can choke on a dick-" He was cut off again, this time by his own shout of pleasure. I had licked a stripe up the underside of his shaft. "If you insist," I purred, not giving the green-eyed male time to process what I said before taking as much of him into my mouth as I could and swallowing around him. Jeremy's hips bucked up but I held them down against the sheets. I teased my tongue along the sensitive vein all the while soaking up every moan, whine, or whimper he emitted.

As I bobbed my head and swirled my tongue I slowly released my grip on his hips. He had been using my own weakness against me, tugging hard on my hair while rambling about how close he was and how bad he needed it. His hips started stuttering in their steady rhythm and I could tell he was on the edge. I sucked harder, pulling off so just the head was in my mouth and sliding my tongue over his slit. "Oh, shit. Michael, I'm gonna-" Jeremy arched his back and his eyes rolled back in pleasure as he climaxed. I continued to bob my head to let him ride it out, before pulling off with a lewd _pop_.


	5. my sob story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda took a break because of mental issues, but i'm back for at least a little!

We decided on IHOP for dinner. It was known for pancakes and crepes and whatnot, but they also have great mozzarella sticks, quesadillas, and chicken strips. "So," Allan started, biting into a mozzarella stick, "tell me everything about yourself." I chuckled. "If I tell you my sob story, do I get to hear yours?"

Jeremy quirked his eyebrow at my response but agreed. I took a breath before beginning, "Well, my mom married my dad in 1989, had my brother, Gabriel, in 1992, and me in 1997. From the time I was 4 to when I was 11, my father molested me-" I was cut off as Jeremy gasped. "Did your mom know?" He asked in disbelief and sorrow. I glanced down and swallowed. It's been so long since I've talked about this. I kept my gaze down as I continued. "My mother found out when I was 5 what he was doing and tried several times to stop him. She even went to the police, but there wasn't enough evidence. Well, not until I was 11, anyway." I had to brace myself before continuing.

"Um, my mom took Gabriel to his soccer practice, my dad was out with his friends, and I was home alone. I heard the door open and ran to it, thinking it was my mom. It wasn't. It was my dad with three of his friends, all of them some level intoxicated. I ran to my mom's room but couldn't close the door in time. They came in and two of them grabbed me, one held my arms, the other held his hand over my mouth. They held me down on the bed, as my dad and his third friend had their fun with me. My wrists bruised, my thighs bruised, my hips bruised, everything was bruised and I had those bruises for a month after they raped me. By the time they ended I had given up. Given up my screaming, my begging, my crying, completely gave up. They left after they got pictures of me in several positions, laughing the entire time. 15 minutes later, my mom and Gabriel came home. Gabriel saw the door open and yelled at my mom I was in trouble as he ran inside.

They searched every room. Gabriel found me and held me the entire way to the hospital. That was the evidence they needed to arrest my father." I hadn't realized I started to silently cry, or that Jeremy had taken my hand. I cleared my throat and wiped my face. "I went through middle school a loner, only talking to Gabriel. As I started high school he went off to college. I met Chloe freshman year, and she helped me become more social and gain confidence. When I graduated I waited until I turned 19 to start college. As I waited Chloe made me come to one of her pole dance classes, and we both had a lot of fun and it led to us doing it for a career. And now I'm here." I smiled at him as I finished. We paid and then went back to his dorm, snuggling on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short, but there'll be another one tomorrow.


	6. Jeremy's not-so-sob story

 "Your turn," I murmured while sliding my hand underneath his shirt and tracing patterns on his abs. He took a few seconds to figure out what I was talking about. "Um, my parents got married in 1984, had two girls over the years before I was birthed in 1997, and then divorced when I was 7. When I was 12 my mom went to jail for drunk driving, the fourth time in less than a year. I went back and forth between them for years, before I chose to live with my dad. I moved out when I was 17 to live with my older sister before I went to college, where I met a beautiful boy named Michael." 

Jeremy smiled as I blushed and hid my face in the crook of his neck. "Stop," I mumbled. I hate blushing, it makes my face hot and it looked weird with my Filipino skin. "Oh, shut up, you look cute when you blush," Jeremy said. I blushed harder at the praise and the fact that I said my thoughts out loud. "We've already gone over this, I'm not as beautiful as you," I chuckled. "Mm, no you said you're not as  yummy  as I am if I remember correctly." He pinched my nose as he thought. "Which I don't agree with either but, you know," he shrugged. I got a text from Brooke saying that she left, and that Chloe did not get sick. I thanked her for staying over.  "I should go, but I'll see you tomorrow?" I said unsure. Did I have classes with him? I had no idea. He walked me out to my car and kissed me goodbye, and I could've sworn my heart was fluttering. 

Chloe greeted me with a screech as soon as I opened the door. I was suddenly enveloped in her arms while I was laughing at the noise that just came out of her mouth. "Mikey, we need to go on a date again. Like old times," she said. "Has this been on your mind?" I responded, untangling myself. "Yeah, it's just been busy lately and we haven't had any time to hang out with each other. I miss it." She mumbled the last part and her head was bowed. Lifting her chin up, I kissed her forehead and embraced her again. "I miss it too. I miss  you , too. Does a pajama date tomorrow morning at IHOP sound good?" She nodded and tightened her grip twice in a silent ' thank you'.  I picked her up and carried her to her room, setting her on the bed. When I tried to pull away she held on. "Honey I'll be back I just need to change," I said. I felt her arms loosen. I quickly put on grey sweatpants and a too-big flowy button up, not buttoning it all the way. Chloe was almost asleep when I got back, and I climbed in as gently as possible as to not disturb her. She leaned into me and pressed her face into my neck, arms around my waist. We fell asleep murmuring thoughts to each other.  


End file.
